


(Never) Mix Nyx with Wild Animals

by stellacanta



Series: Cornyx week 2k19 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Day 8 Prompts:(free day - all prompts are optional)Warmth | Nyx brings home a very dangerous and injured animal[nyx] but it’s warm[nyx] think of it as a living space heater :D[cor] …. Nyx if I find the coeurl in our home[cor] When I get back[cor] I’m kicking you out[nyx] >:





	(Never) Mix Nyx with Wild Animals

**Author's Note:**

> It's not yet past midnight somewhere in the world so this isn't late at all ;;>>

Cor got the first text while he was in the middle of a meeting with Clarus. When the second and third text came soon after the first, he quickly muted his phone with a sigh as an amused Clarus looked on. “Trouble at home?”

He glanced at his phone screen and grunted when he saw who the texts were from: Nyx. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised that Nyx would try to text him in the middle of the day. He slipped his phone into his jacket pocket. “More like a very needy boyfriend.” Clarus chuckled at his response. 

He wasn’t worried one bit. Nyx tended to text him about the strangest things sometimes. Something about needing to make sure that he loosened up a bit. Just the other week Nyx had felt the need to document the entire journey of a family of ducks crossing the road somewhere in outer Insomnia. “What was this about synchronizing training schedules again,” Cor asked to get the conversation back on track.

Clarus gave a small sigh and muttered something about how young folks these days were always so busy, a comment he pointedly ignored because he knew Nyx would agree with Clarus if he was around, before bringing up the idea of slotting joint crownsguard-kingsglaive trainings in their schedules. 

It wasn’t a bad idea, even if he was worried about the two groups slaughtering each other if placed in one room. There was no love lost between them, something he could attest to with all the complaints that Nyx made about the crownsguard every so often.

Cor waited for Clarus to finish laying out his plans before pointing out the issues he could see with it. The conversation lasted for the better part of an hour.

…

Cor didn’t think to check his phone again until he was cramming takeout into his mouth as part of a rather late lunch break he had managed to carve out for himself. He blanched when he saw the number of messages from Nyx had only grown in the meantime. What had been three texts, was now a string of over 20 texts. 

He grumbled to himself as he unlocked his phone, might as well see what Nyx felt was so important to tell him about. If it was about ducks again he was going to scream at Nyx to find a new interest. 

When Cor saw what was on the screen, he nearly dropped his phone. It wasn’t ducks, although he was quickly starting to wish it was. No, the first image that he saw was a picture of a somewhat dirty looking coeurl. He scrolled back up and read through the messages before it.

[ **nyx** ] hey cor …

[ **nyx** ] are coeurls native to Insomnia? O:

[ **nyx** ] I found one hiding out in an alleyway

[ **nyx** ] … huh thing saw me but didn’t try to run away

[ **nyx** ] not even a growl, it kinda just looked away

[ **nyx** ] I’m going to try to lure it out

[ **nyx** ] wish me luck :D

Cor rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache starting to form. What was it about Nyx and creatures more dangerous than a particularly angry racoon anyway? He considered texting Nyx to leave the thing alone when he saw there was a string of messages afterwards. Might as well see what Nyx ended up doing with the coeurl.

There was a few pictures of what appeared to be an injured paw and- “Fuck Nyx!” He did drop his phone when he saw the picture of the coeurl in their bathtub at home. Did Nyx just drag the thing to their place?

A new text came in right that moment.

[ **nyx** ] hey look at us hanging out :D

It was quickly followed by a selfie of Nyx and the coeurl, who was sniffing at its bandaged paw and, fortunately, ignoring Nyx. 

He ran a hand down his face. Nyx had no sense of self preservation, he swore.

[ **cor** ] Nyx that’s a wild animal

[ **cor** ] not a house cat.

The response didn’t take long to come. 

[ **nyx** ] aww but it hasn’t attacked me once >:

[ **nyx** ] and it’s warm :D

[ **nyx** ] like a living space heater :D

[ **cor** ] Nyx if that thing is still home when I get back

[ **cor** ] I’m kicking you and the coeurl out

[ **nyx** ] D:

[ **cor** ] >:|

He set his phone aside and finished the rest of his lunch. Hopefully, Nyx came to his senses and didn’t do anything stupid in the meantime. Hopefully.


End file.
